IM
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: The name say's it all! SparxNova story rated T for freedom. LAST CHAPTER'S UP!
1. Moving on

Best idea... EVER! Ok ok, not the best but it'll be good.

Sparx P.O.V.

Sparx sat at his computer in his room waiting to get onto 'Yahoo'. Once he got on he was instantly IMed by a girl named 'WarrierGirl6'. He smiled, and started to type.

Nova P.O.V.

Nova sat at her computer looking around at many different things when a one of her buddy's on her buddy list came online 'RedFist3'. She smiled and IMed him.

Normal P.O.V.

_WarrierGirl6:Hey Red!  
RedFist3:Heya G, what up?_

_WarrierGirl6:nm.. Tell her yet?  
RedFist3:Tell HIM yet?  
WarrierGir6:Moving on..  
RedFist3:lol! and no, but she's crackin' I just know it!  
WarrierGirl6:SSUURREE! That's what ya said when she poped ya one remember?  
RedFist3:W/E! moving on..How was your day?_

_WarrierGirl6:Good, went to they Gym got some punch's in. He was there trying to impress as always, but in the end I had to help him out fro under some heavy weights.  
RedFist3:I tried that today.. didn't work out for me either..  
WarrierGirl6:You know what I always say!  
RedFist3:Yeah, yeah.. It Is Better To Be your Self Then An Idiot!.. end quote..:-P  
WarrierGirl6: XD  
RedFist3:Believe me! She'd never like the real me! She'd just laugh her head off if she knew how much I love her..  
WarrierGirl6:Well if she laughed at you for just telling her that you love her, then she really ain't the girl for you Red!  
RedFist3:No! She'd laugh because she wouldn't believe me.._

_WarrierGirl6:Well, the only reason I don't tell him is I have a rap!_

_RedFist3:Oh I get it, you're a Pop in your group and can't be seen with the likes of him?  
WarrierGirl6: :O NO! I'm the only girl in my group and I have a rap of the tough girl, if I get a boyfriend then my rap would be toast.. You know how much I love him.. I wish I could let him hold me in his arm's but, then all my friend's wouldn't respect me at all..:'(  
RedFist3:I'm so sure they would from what you told me about them all, they wouldn't even touch the subject!  
WarrierGirl6:well I OH SHOT I GOTTA GO!  
RedFist3:YEAH ME TOO BYE!  
WarrierGirl6:BYE!_

_WarrierGirl6 Has Signed Off.  
RedFist3 Has Signed Off._

Sparx ran out of his room from the Red Alert going off. As he ran out of his room Nova ran beside him. "Hey Babe, what's up?" He asked with a smile. "Nothing much, Sparky!" Nova chuckled as she ran ahead of him. "I told ya never to call me that!" Sparx shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hoped you liked the first part.**


	2. Shut up!

Sparx P.O.V.

Sparx relaxed on his bed listening to music when an IM came on. "I thought I signed off my Yahoo name?" He thought aloud but shrugged it off and walked over to his computer.

Nova P.O.V.

Nova walked into her room after they had finished a battle on another planet. She thought it might be nice to look at some combat stuff online so she signed in. But she noticed 'RedFist3' was online "Wonder how long he's been on?" She thought aloud but shrugged it off and IMed him.

Normal P.O.V.

_WarrierGirl6:Hey, how long you been on?  
RedFist3:Not long, I forgot to sign off from the last time we talked._

_WarrierGirl6:You always do that, lol. :D  
RedFist3:-p Well, how was your day?_

_WarrierGirl6:same old same old. He saved me today! )_

_RedFist3:WHAT HAPPEN ARE YOU OKAY?  
WarrierGirl6:I'm fine, some jerk's were giving me a hard time and he came up and told them to back off.._

_RedFist3:do I smell L.O.V.E. ?_

_WarrierGirl6:shut up!_

_RedFist3:- :-  
WarrierGirl6:Shut up!  
RedFist3:ok ok gosh, you're the one who said ya loved him anyway's.  
WarrierGirl6:I know, I know...  
RedFist3:Well, I'm gonna go to bed.. Night G!  
WarrierGirl6:Ok me too, Nght Red! Oh wait I have an idea for you with her!  
RedFist3:shoot..  
WarrierGirl6:if ya can get close enough to her, rub her shoulders since ya get she likes to box she might like it!  
RedFist3:Ok I try that and I have one idea for you!  
WarrierGirl6:what?  
RedFist3:try being nice to him when he makes a joke or plays around. Remember he is just being hisself!  
WarrierGirl6:Ok ok.. Night Red!  
RedFist3:Night G!  
WarrierGirl6 siged off.  
RedFist3 signed off._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it was a bit short, I'll make the next part longer!**


	3. Omelette

Sparx P.O.V.

Sparx was in the Main Room where all those chairs are. He was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Nova coming in rubbing her shoulders. "_Ok Sparx, it's now or never..._" Sparx thought and gluped and took a beep breath as he walked up to her. "Hey, what's wrong with your shoulders?" Sparx asked. Nova gave him a blank look then asnwered "Yeah, I just got a knot that's all..". "Well, let's see if I can't fix it!" Sparx smiled as he turned her around and rubbed her neck.

Nova P.O.V.

Nova melted in Sparx's hand's. "That feel's great..." Nova sighed. Sparx smiled, he liked making her happy, it was less painful for him. "Ya wanna sit down and relax while I rub your shoulders, Nova?" Sparx asked and Nova agreed and Sparx sat in his bubble chair and Nova beside him. After a while Sparx's hand's got tired so he stopped "Thanks Sparx.. That felt great, I really needed that." Nova thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away.

Sparx P.O.V.

Sparx put a hand on his cheek and had a goofy smile. He then ran to his room and went online. He then saw WarrierGirl6 on. He IMed her.

Normal P.O.V.

_RedFist3:THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_Warriergirl6:Hmm?  
RedFist3:SHE KISSED ME!  
WarrierGirl6:Really? That's great Red!  
RedFist3:well, she kissed my cheek but still... I feel like I'm floating.._

"That's weird.. I just kissed Sparx.." Nova thought then started to type.

_WarrierGirl6:may I asked what you did that saw so great?  
RedFist3:Duh, that's why I yelled thank you! I rubbed her shoulders. _

Nova gasped. This couldn't be Sparx.. Could it?

_WarrierGirl6:that's great Red, so she liked it?  
RedFist3:liked it? Liked it! She loved it! She said it felt great!  
_

Nova couldn't believe this.. It might just be Sparx on the other end.

_WarrierGirl6:Hey can ya h/o a sec?  
RedFist3:sure no prob..  
_

Nova P.O.V.

Nova knocked on Sparx's door. She had to see if it was him. Sparx opened the door and smiled at Nova. "Hey, here for another rub down?" Sparx asked. "No, I wanna know your screen name for Yahoo!" She asked. "Oh, it's RedFist3!" Sparx answered. Nova started to freak out. She told her beepest secret's to him. "Nova.. Are, you alright?" Sparx asked. "I'm fine.." She lied and walked away, backto her room. Once she got there she sat at her computer, thinking... _Should I reply?_ ... She sighed and signed off withouta goodbye and turned off her computer.

Sparx P.O.V.

It had been 3 week's since Nova asked him his screen name. Ever since then, she had been totally avoiding him. He thought maybe he did something really bad this time, messed up, so every time he saw her, he tried to apologize. But she just went the other way. It hurt. He just wanted to say sorry, he started to get real down. He thought he could talk to WarrierGirl6, but she was never on anymore. Things just weren't going his way.

Normal P.O.V.

Nova was walking down the hallway. When she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see Sparx running up to her. She looked around for a place to hide.. To late. "Nova, hey! Haven't seen ya in a while.." Sparx said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well.. See ya!" Nova tried to get away but Sparx grabbed her hand which shocked her. "No! Wait, I was thinkin' I could make it up to ya?" Sparx said with a smile, but it was clear he was hurt. "Make what up?" Nova asked. "Whatever made you mad.. I mean ya have been avoiding me a lot lately.." Sparx explained with a sad tone. Nova felt tirrable, she hadn't even thought about his feelings towards this. She smiled at him and said "What do ya have in mind?" Sparx smiled and pulled her tothekitchen.

"If you would!" Sparx said and lead her to the yellow seat. Nova sat in the chair as Sparx opened the freg "I make the best omelette! What do ya want on yours?" Sparx asked with two eggs in his hands. "Umm, green pepers, cheese and ham." Nova answered. "Awesome, I like mine the same way!" Sparx replyed as he cracked one egg in a bowl and put everything into it, and did the same with the next egg. After he was done, he put it in front of Nova and sat next to her in the red chair.

Nova P.O.V.

Nova ate slowly as Sparx ate normal. "_He thinks he did something wrong. This is all my fault_" Nova thought then sighed "_But I just can't tell him I like him.. But then I did tell him I like him so theres would be no reason for all this. But then he doesn't know I told him? AAGH!_" It was confusing. But she did like him. So why not be nice. Nova then did something Sparx couldn't even believe!

Sparx P.O.V.

As Sparx was eatting, he felt something curl around his tail. He looked at his tail to see Nova's tail around his. Sparx blushed and looked back at his food. He looked at Nova and started to chuckle nervously "I didn't think they were that good.. ha ha..".

Nova P.O.V.

Nova chuckled. He's cute when he's nervous. After her last bite, she took a brink of her orange juice, Sparx had gotten her "Thanks for the brunch Sparx!" Nova said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Whoa.. I should do this more often.." Sparx said with a hand on his cheek. "See ya 'Red'.." Nova winked and walked away.

Normal P.O.V.

"Yeah, see ya.. Wait.. What did you call me!"

**XXXXXXX**

**How was that?**


	4. Took ya long enough

**I wanted to get this done by Valentine's Day. sigh oh well this is the last part. I thank ya'll for being so sweet to me. This is my first with a Sparx/Nova story, so I wasn't sure I would be any good.**

**Sarah:I hope you're this good when you do my story!claps with enjoyment**

**Lol, this is Sarah! She's a sliver and light blue ice monkey/angel. She was transformed into a monkey by the SK Worm. Full details will be up in my profile soon.  
Sarah:I can't wait until I get to k-I cover her mouth  
Geez! Don't spoile the ending of the story before it's even written!**

**Sarah:Sorry...**

Nova P.O.V.

She couldn't help but beam! The grin on her face just kept growing.

"Hey Nova! What's up?" Cheery Otto asked, seeing the big grin on the yellow monkey's face. "Oh.. Nothing!" She answered cheerfully. She walked to her room with eye's watching her. They all had a pretty good idea what went on with the 'brunch' her and Sparx had.

Nova turned on her computer and went on Yahoo.

Normal P.O.V.

_WarrierGirl6:Hey!  
RedFist3:I was wondering went ya'd figure it out!  
WarrierGirl6:what are you talking about?  
RedFist3:That I'm Sparx, Nova! It took ya long enough.  
WarrierGirl3:Wait, wait. You knew a long? For how long?  
RedFist3:remember about 3 month's ago when ya told Otto yer screen name?  
WarrierGirl6:YOU KNEW FOR THAT LONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!_

Sparx P.O.V.

Sparx smiled, in just a second she'd be here to punch him into next Tuseday. So he got ready.

Nova P.O.V.

No longer grinning ear to ear. Just hot red with anger. With her giant fist's out, she knocked done his door. "SPARX YOU ARE SO... Dead?" Nova was surpised with what seemed to be a thousand yellow and pink roses. She took the roses and looked the red grinning monkey. "I also got you these!" Sparx said and gave her a heart shaped box of candy. "It's all your fav's!" Sparx said. "But.. How did you know my favorite's?" Nova asked. "The same way I knew yellow and pink roses were your fav's.. By asking you online.." Sparx said rubbing the back of his neck. Then Nova remembered her rage and threw the roses and candy to the floor and gripped Sparx with her giant hand's. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked with rage. Sparx only smiled.

Sparx P.O.V.

She's so cute when she's mad. "Would ya have ever told me anything?" Sparx asked with tender eye's. "Well of course I.. Well you never.. No.." Nova let him go. He was right. "I'm sorry.." they both said. There was silence for a second then laughter. Nova grinned and picked up the half broken flowers and candy. "Thanks Sparky!" Nova thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What? That's all I get?" Sparx whinned. Nova smirked "You're lucky I don't punch your light's out, RedFist3!" Nova pointed out. "So, um.. You really.. Like me that much?" He asked with a wide grin. "No.." Nova said smelling the roses with her back turned to him. She turned back around with a smile and said "I love you!" Nova then gave him a big kiss on the lips in which he returned. With his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck it was a prefect 'picture'.. _CLICK!_

Normal P.O.V.

The two parted and turned to see the whole team staring at them with big grins and a camra placed prefectly in Otto's metel hand's "Ha! I knew it! Pay up Gibson!" Chiro said with a hand out in front of his face. Gibson groaned and placed a 20 dollar bell in his hand "Really, I thought Nova would never go that low!" Gibson stated. None but Sparx and Antauri, who was now grabing Chiro's shirt and draging him off, noticed the in raged Nova.

**A month later**

Nova awoke to a knock at her door. "Come in.." Nova answered the knock. She looked at her clock thinking she slept in, but it was 4:00AM _Like heck I'm waking up this early!_ she thought and fell back in her bed and went back to sleep. Sparx tip toped in and looked at the sleeping yellow monkey. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Good morning!" Nova opened one eye and frowned at the big grin on his face. "Sparx, it's four in the morning..." She whinned hugging her pillow turning away. "Hey, it's not my fault the kid finally listen to ya about early training!" Sparx whispered pulling the covers off of her. "Sparx!" Nova whinned looking for the cover with her eye's closed. "Come on Nova, Get up! I'm not the early bird, you are!" Sparx said plainly and picked her up. "Sparx.. I'll look stupid if you carry me out there..." Nova compained but did not try to get out of his grip. "Hey after the last time the laughed at us kisssing, I don't think they'll have much to say!" Sparx joked and Nova agreed with a giggle as she jumped out of his arms and they walked hand in hand to the Training Room.

"Hey G.. After this wanna got get come breakfast?" Sparx asked.  
"Love to Red!" Nova agreed kissing his cheek.

**The End.**


End file.
